


Not Giving Up Yet

by Shinku_Tsuuki



Series: Error Kawanishi [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, M/M, Random & Short, Random - Freeform, Randomness, crosspost
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 14:39:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8060260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinku_Tsuuki/pseuds/Shinku_Tsuuki
Summary: Kawanishi masih belum menyerah. Shirabu terpana-syok karena Kawanishi bisa tersenyum lima jari. "…aku cuma pingin tahu slot buat jadi pacarmu udah kosong atau masih keisi. Itu aja, seriusan." Semi menggigil dadakan.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposting dari FFn karena di sana enggak ada fitur series (-w-)
> 
> Disclaimer: Masih punyanya Furudate Haruichi-sensei.

Shirabu sudah mengenal Kawanishi—Taichi—selama dua tahun ia bersekolah di Shiratorizawa. Rekan setim di klub voli pula, dengan ekspresi wajah yang kurang lebih selalu senada. Shirabu tahu kebiasaan Kawanishi, Kawanishi tahu kebiasaan Shirabu; rahasia tentang Semi dan Shirabu yang jadian diam-diam pun Kawanishi yang pertama tahu. Karena itu, saat Kawanishi tiba-tiba berceletuk, menanyakan satu hal yang Shirabu tahu jarang disinggung di antara mereka, _setter_ _cough_ manis _cough_  satu itu hanya bisa terdiam dan berkedip pelan.

 

 _Satu_. Kawanishi menatapnya datar.

 

 _Dua._  potongan ayam di sumpit yang Shirabu genggam jatuh ke kotak bekal, kehadirannya terlupakan.

 

 _Tiga_ —“Bisa ulang yang barusan?”

 

Kawanishi angkat sebelah alis, seolah pertanyaannya bukan hal yang aneh. “Kalian masih langgeng? Kamu sama Semi-san…”

 

Shirabu _speechless_. Ada angin apa Kawanishi sampai menanyakan topik ini? “…memang kami kelihatan sering tengkar?”

 

Bola mata coklat diputar. “Kalian enggak tengkar dan mendadak mesra-mesraan itu malah berpotensi bikin Tendou kebingungan.”

 

Potongan daging ayam yang terlupakan dijepit dengan sumpit lagi, lalu dilahap dan dikunyah sampai lembut sebelum ditelan. “Er, masih jadian, sih… Memangnya kenapa?”

 

Kawanishi angkat bahu santai. “Iseng nanya doang.”

 

Shirabu menyipitkan mata curiga, sumpit digenggam erat di tangan. Bulir keringat mulai menunjukkan diri, menggantung di dahi dan pipi Shirabu. “Taichi, kamu gak ketularan virusnya Tendou ‘kan?”

 

“Mungkin sebentar lagi aku bakal ngecat rambut jadi merah.”

 

“Taichi—“ Shirabu menolak fakta kalau dirinya terkejut hanya karena mendengar bel sekolah berbunyi nyaring. Peduli setan kalau Kawanishi mendengus menertawakannya; Shirabu menyanggah kenyataan bahwa ia menjatuhkan sumpit tepat ketika bel tanda istirahat selesai terdengar.

 

Sementara Shirabu menggerutu sambil membersihkan sumpitnya dengan tisu, Kawanishi terkekeh. _Middle blocker_ satu itu beranjak dari tempatnya duduk, bersiap untuk kembali ke kelasnya sendiri—meninggalkan Shirabu dengan bekalnya yang masih tersisa banyak.

 

Satu kejutan terakhir, kalau begitu.

 

“Kalau penasaran soal alasanku nanya beginian…”

 

Shirabu melempar tatapan menuduh, pipi menggembung berisi kunyahan nasi dan sayur.

 

Kawanishi tersenyum—tersenyum, bukan menyeringai atau mendengus mengejek—tanpa dosa.

 

“…aku cuma pingin tahu slot buat jadi pacarmu udah kosong atau masih keisi. Itu aja, seriusan.”

 

**_Hah._ **

 

“Kalaupun Semi-san sekarang jabatannya ‘pacar’-mu, toh nantinya aku yang bakal jadi ‘pengantin’-mu. Atau ‘suami’. Apapun itu, asal bukan aku yang pakai gaunnya.”

 

Salah satu teman sekelas Shirabu—si empunya kursi yang Kawanishi duduki selama jam makan siang—terlihat seperti akan pingsan.

 

Kawanishi tersenyum lima jari sebelum balik badan dan ambil langkah panjang keluar kelas.

 

Shirabu, 17 tahun, untuk pertama kali lupa caranya mengunyah makanan.

 

_Ketempelan arwah jenis apa sampai Taichi jadi mirip Tendou begitu?_

 

**.**

 

(Di deretan ruang kelas tiga, Semi menggigil mendadak)

 

**.**

 

**[** _end_ **]**

**Author's Note:**

> Makasih udah mampir baca~
> 
> (dan kenapa di FFn enggak ada character filter buat Kawanishi asdfghjkl)


End file.
